Sons of The Paper Shikigami
by AvilianZulu
Summary: Konan Yutaka, former member of the notorious organization The Akatsuki, is living peacefully in the forest with her two sons, Xentall and Kuro. But after one night of bad events they are plunged into the world of Shinobi and now must try to survive another war.
1. Chapter 1

A

Naruto

Fan fiction

Chapter 01

Enter: the Sons of The Paper Shikigami!

A slow wind breezing through the thick forest, trees lazily swaying, leaves rustling. Then a branch snaps, followed with a loud thud. A woman stands on a nearby branch, sneering.

"I told you not to follow me Kuro! Find your own branch next time, your making me look bad!"

"I'm sorry brother; I just wanted us to succeed together." Kuro stands up shyly, brushing himself off. The woman laughs and Kuro stands perfectly still out of fear, "I think she found us Xentall!" Xentall stands up quickly and takes out a kunai.

"Back to back Kuro, don't let her flank us!" Xentall orders, Kuro also taking out a kunai and pressing his back up against his brother's, "If you hadn't follow me on that branch we would've had more time to come up with a plan of attack!" They slowly do a three-sixty, scanning their surroundings.

"You boys are so clumsy. You need to practice on your balance." Xentall throws his kunai in the direction he thinks the voice is. The woman looks down to see the kunai imbedded into the branch between her feet, "Nice reflexes, but you missed." Paper spears fly out of the tree and Xentall grabs the shirt collar of Kuro and jumps to the side, throwing him on the ground as he lands.

"Thank you for that. I wasn't paying attention" Kuro says, standing up slowly.

"Well start paying attention; I won't be saving you every time you zone out!"

"I wasn't zoning out, they came from my blind spot! I didn't see them!"

"Learn to use your other senses!" More spears fly out and they jump in different directions. The woman then appears behind Xentall and swings a large paper spear downward. He unsheathes a short sword from the back of his hip and blocks the blow. He holds it there, forcing all of his weight upward.

"It looks like we're at a stalemate, Xen." The woman says, gripping the paper spear with both hands and forcing it downward. Xen falls to one knee and glares the woman in the eyes.

"That's what you think!" Kuro the jumps in the air and does hand seals.

"Paper Style: Sheering Rain no Jutsu!" Kuro then holds out his left arm and it turns to paper. Then the sheets of paper fly at the woman. She disconnects with Xentall and jumps to the side, making the paper hit the ground with force; creating a small crater. Xentall jumps in the other direction, doing hands seals and still holding his sword.

"Dark Release: Shadow Blade Jutsu!" Xentall holds out his sword as black lighting engulfs the blade. He starts to pant as Kuro appears next to him, the paper sheets slowly forming his arm again. Xentall runs at the woman, wielding his sword. Kuro does more hand signs and aims both his arms her.

"Paper Style: Origami Prison no Jutsu!" Both of his arms and shoulders turn to hundreds of sheets of paper and fly at her. She tries to jump but a paper clone of Kuro holds her in place. The paper then grabs on to both her arms and legs and form chains connecting to the nearby trees. Xentall lets out a scream as he swings his sword at her. She stares at him intensely and then a paper clone jumps in front of him, taking the blow for her. The black lightning engulfs the clone as Xentall splits it down the middle. The woman looks at him with a smirk as the lightning dissipates and Xentall's breathing gets heavier.

"That took a lot of chakra didn't it Xen?" She breaks free from her prison and kicks Xentall in the chest, sending him flying back towards Kuro.

"You weren't really going to kill her were you?" He asks as he helps Xentall up.

"Of course I wouldn't, but I kept swinging because I knew she'd block it somehow!" Xentall says, yanking his arm out of Kuro's grasp. Xentall's breathing starts to slow but then his legs start to shake, "That last jutsu took a lot of chakra. I barely have enough to make a shadow clone. The woman slowly starts to free herself from Kuro's Origami Prison and he starts to freak out.

"She's breaking free, what do we do Xen?" Kuro asks, his voice trembling.

"We fight! I may not have much chakra left but I still got my sword. And you've barely used up your chakra, keep throwing Ninjutsus at her!" The woman then breaks free and sprints at them. Kuro takes a step back and starts to cry.

"I don't want to die!" He says, blocking his face with his arms. Xentall raises his sword and runs at her. She grabs his wrist, making him drop the sword. She then lifts him off the ground and spins him on his side. She then let's go, does a three-sixty and kicks him in the stomach, sending him flying at a tree. Kuro screams in fear as the woman run at him. He closes his eyes and waits for the hit.

He waits for what seems like forever then opens his eyes and sees the woman standing there, aiming a kunai at his face.

"I just killed you, Kuro. Have to learn to defend yourself; don't run away from a fight, you'll just end-

"You'll just end up tired. I know, sorry mother." Kuro says, putting his head down in shame as he wipes his tears away. The woman then walks towards Xentall who's slowly getting up from the ground.

"And you young man, you need to learn your limits." Xentall looks at her with distain.

"A good ninja has no limits! They keep fighting until they win or die!" He stands up and leans against the tree, "And we would've won if Cry Baby over there would just do something other stand in the background and wet his pants!"

"That was one time and you know it Xen!"

"So what if it was one time? You still did it!"

"At least I'm not trying to actually kill our mother!"

"If you don't have the guts to at least try and kill her then how are you going to actually kill someone if your life depends on it? You're nothing but a big Cry Baby and a coward!" Xen yells. Kuro looks down slightly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Stop it, the both of you! We're done training for the day. Let's head home and get some rest for tomorrow." She yells, grabbing Xen by the hand and walking him by Kuro. She reaches a hand out to him and he takes it sheepishly.

The three of them walk through the woods in silence, listening to the music of nature. Xentall starts to lag behind but still holding onto his mother's hand as his left leg starts to hurt badly.

"Are you o.k. brother?" Kuro asks, looking over his shoulder.

"No, I think my leg is broken because I was actually hit during training today!"

"She would've hit me too!"

"No, because she knows you're weak and that you would cry! You cry about everything, even that time when a leaf fell on your head!"

"I told you, I thought it was a spider!"

"Everyone with a brain would've known it was a leaf!"

"Oh yeah well at least I use my brain instead of just charging into battle!" Their mother than slams her foot on the ground, making the earth shake slightly. Both Xentall and Kuro close their mouths. They continue to walk in silence and Xentall looks at the sky through the cracks of the trees, his long, blue hair lazily flowing in the wind. His clothes worn out and torn from consistent use. He looks himself over to find any blood. His black jacket looks like it always does, his white shirt still has that hole on the bottom left but it looks a little bigger. His black pants hang over his ankles and his sandals still look brand new.

"What do you buys want for dinner?"

"I don't care." Xentall says with a sigh. Kuro then speaks up; explaining what he wants and Xentall looks him over for any sign of blood. His red hair is short in the back and long in the front, covering his right eye. His dark blue, long sleeved shirt has no imperfections in it. His white shorts are still torn and he was wraps going from the tips of his shins to his ankles. His mother laughs. They're obviously talking about something else other than food.

"Do you like the sound of that Xen?" She looks down at him with a soft, warm smile and Xentall can't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Of course Xentall didn't know what they were talking about but he wasn't concerned with what they were going to eat. He looks up at his mother and examines her face. Her blue hair isn't in a bun like it usually is. It's down like Xentall's only straighter. She still has her origami flower pinned to her hair. She never takes it off unless she's going to bed. Her clothes always look new. She's wearing the standard dark green flak jacket that all Jōnin wear. Under that is a black, long-sleeved shirt and gloves with a metal cover on the top of the hand. She's wearing Black shorts and thigh-high sandals that are dark blue.

We arrive at a very large and thick tree. Their mother puts a hand on it and paper sheets start to move away, creating an entrance. Xentall and Kuro run inside and jump onto the couch that's in the middle of the large room. Their mother steps inside, the paper sheets forming together and covering up the hole.

"Hey mom, why do we have to live in the forest? Why can't we just live in a village?" Kuro asks, hanging off the side of the couch. Xentall sighs in frustration.

"Why do you always ask that? You already know the answer!"

"Then why don't you tell me?" Kuro yells, getting in Xentall's face and crossing his arms.

"Because we're not welcome in most villages you big dummy!"

"Mom told you to stop calling me that!" Kuro tackles Xentall to the ground and starts to swing his fists but Xentall pushes him off and sits on his chest, pinning his arms above his head. Kuro starts to cry and their mother snatches Xentall by the back of his shirt collar and lifts him up.

"What have I told you two about fighting inside?" She yells, her voice slightly echoing through the hallow tree. Xentall drops his head in shame and Kuro wipes his tears.

"Sorry mother." Kuro says as he dusts himself off. Their mother nods at Kuro and he walks off to his bed. She glares at Xentall who still has his head down.

"I'm sorry too mother." She nods and lets him go. He sighs and walks to the other side of the tree where his bed is. He lays down and faces the wall. Their mother sighs and goes to the kitchen and starts cooking their dinner.

A couple of hours pass and they're all sitting at the dinner table eating ramen with chicken rice. Xentall is eating silently while his mother and Kuro are talking.

"So mom, I saw the cutest white rabbit today during training. Do you think we can find it and keep it as a pet?" Kuro asks while scooping up some of his chicken rice with his chopsticks.

"How about this, the next time you see it, just scoop it up and we can keep it." Kuro raises his arms and cheers with food in his mouth. Xentall sighs and he finishes his ramen and starts to eat his rice.

"Xen, sweetie is something wrong?" Xentall puts his chopsticks down and swallows.

"I agree with Kuro for once. Why can't we live in a village? The Village Hidden in The Leafs is just a couple of miles from here."

"Xen, we just can't live in a village, especially in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"But why can't we? Kuro and I can enter their Ninja Academy and learn from more than one ninja."

"Xen we-

"I'm tired of living in a tree made of paper in the middle of a forest!"

"Xen if you would-

"What is wrong with the villages-

"Xen I said ENOUGH!" Their mother slams her hand on the table, the impact is loud and it echoes through the tree. Xentall slouches in his seat, putting his head down and Kuro cowers a little, tears welling up in his eyes. She sighs and rubs her forehead, "Xen, we can't live in the villages because I did terrible things in the past that they still hold me accountable for.

"You mean when you were in the Akatsuki?" Kuro asks, leaning forward in curiosity? Their mother glances at a closet with a clear cover that has all the head bands and rings of all the Akatsuki members, including her own. She sighs and looks back at Xentall.

"I did terrible things. The Hidden Leaf Village is still recovering from when we did." Xentall sighs and leans his chin on his head, his elbow up on the table.

"You mean you and father? Why don't you ever talk about him? Don't you think we're old enough now to know what happened to him?" Their mother stands up quickly and Kuro cowers again. Only this time tears well up in her eyes.

"Not today Xen, I'm not in the mood." She walks to other side of the tree where there is a separate room. She walks through the opening and shuts the door. Kuro glares at Xentall and Xentall has his head down.

"Nice going Xen, you upset mom again!" He takes the dishes to the sink and starts cleaning them. Xentall stands up and walks back to his bed. He lays down and stares at the wall. Kuro turns off the sink and walks to his bed and lays down, "Good night Xen."

"Good night Kuro." Xen yawns as he pulls the covers over himself.

Xentall Slowly opens his eyes and sits up stretching. He looks around but it's a bit foggy. He squints to see better but the fog just intensifies. He stands up and when he takes a deep breath through his nose he smells smoke. He runs into his mother's room and she's still sound asleep.

"Mother, I smell smoke!" She slowly sits up. She yawns and opens her eyes, "Mom, get up, I think the tree is on fire!" Her eyes widen and she puts on her flak jacket and runs out of her room. The whole tree is filled with smoke and it's starting to get really hot. Xentall is by Kuro's bed waking him up and helping him put his sandals on.

"Xentall and Kuro pack your things!" Their mother commands. She grabs a small back and breaks the glass cabinet when the headbands and rings of the Akatsuki are. She stuffs them in her bag and swings in over her shoulder. She looks back and sees Xentall sheathing his short-sword and Kuro putting on his backpack, "Let's go!" They all run out and Xentall looks back to see that the top is engulfed with fire.

"Who could've done this?" Xentall asks as they jump through the trees. Their mother remains quite and then she's blasted away. Xentall and Kuro land on a branch and watch in horror as their mother falls to the ground, "Mother!"

"Mom are you o.k.?" Kuro yells as tears roll down his cheeks. Then six men appear around her laughing. She slowly starts to get up but one kicks her back down.

"Well boys, I told you it was her. The infamous Paper Shikigami of the Akatsuki. Konan Yutaka." They all laugh as she looks up in the tree and sees her sons hiding.

"Who are you?" She asks as she tries to get up.

"We're concerned citizens of the Hidden Leaf." He lifts his foot from her back and she instantly jumps and does hand seals.

"Shikigami Dance!" Her entire body turns to thousand sheets of paper and they swirl around them.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands, boys!" The man yells as he takes out a kunai, "Hotake, you know what to do!" A taller but skinnier man laughs and does hand seals.

"Toad Style: Oil Sludge Jutsu!" The man spits tons of oil all around the swirling paper twister and it starts to slow down. Xentall unsheathes his short-sword and starts to do hand seals. The paper twister stops and Konan appears out of the twister, only showing her bust. She's panting and is covered in oil.

"How did you know?" She asks, trying to form her arms so she can defend herself.

"A little birdy told me. The man says, walking to her and aiming his kunai at her, "There is a big bounty on your head Konan. And it doesn't matter if you're turned in dead or alive. And I'd rather have a corpse then a fighting prisoner." Hit punches her in the nose and she grunts. She lifts her head slowly and her nose is bleeding profusely. The man grabs a fist full of her hair and drags her out of the paper twister, throwing her onto the ground. They all start to laugh and Kuro covers his mouth and cries.

"Kuro, do your Origami Prison Jutsu!" Xentall commands as he is still doing hand seals.

"What are you doing?" Kuro asks with a shaky voice. Xentall doesn't answer and Kuro looks back down at the men who are still laughing. They start to kick and punch Konan and Xentall jumps out of the tree.

"Dark Release: Shadow Blade Jutsu!" The men look up and Xentall's blade is engulfed with black lightning. He swings his blade down and makes contact with the tall and skinny man's shoulder. Xentall lets out a scream as he swings down and cuts him in half, from his left shoulder, to his right hip. The lightning intensifies and strikes another man, sending him flying towards a tree and as he hits it he explodes. Then men jump back from Konan, taking out kunais.

"Xen, what were you thinking?" Xentall looks down to see his mother broken on the ground and blood coming out of her mouth as well as most of her body. Xentall knees down, sticking to sword into the ground to support himself, "Runaway while you can son!" She yells, choking on her own blood. Kuro then jumps out of the trees and starts to do hand seals.

"Not this time!" The man yells and he throws his kunai at Kuro. It hits him in the shoulder and he stops in midair and falls to the ground.

"Kuro!" Konan yells, holding out her hand, "My baby boy, no!" Xentall looks behind himself to see what happened but he's then punched in the back of the head and he goes flying a couple of feet and rolls to a stop. The man who threw the kunai places a foot on Xentall's head and laughs.

"What was your plan after you killed two of my men? Kill the rest of us? You two are nothing but small children." Two men appear behind Kuro and one grabs his head and lifts it up to face Xentall, "So I'm going to make you watch tough guy." Xentall tries to stand up but the man just grabs his hair and lifts his head up to make him face Kuro.

"Xen, I'm scared." Kuro says, tears rolling down his cheeks like two waterfalls. The man behind him takes out a kunai and places it over Kuro's throat.

"NO!" Konan yells from behind us. Xentall can hear her crying and just stares at Kuro. Kuro starts to cry hysterically and all the men laugh.

"Let him go!" Xentall yells. He throws the man off of him and throws his short-sword at the man behind him. It hits the man in the head and the other three men stand there in awe. Xentall holds his right eye in pain and screams loudly. Kuro does the same only he's holding his left eye. Konan lays there in silence as her sons scream in pain. Xentall falls to his knees and one of the men slowly walks towards him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yells as he hits the side of Xentall's head. Xentall looks up and the man gasps, "What the hell is wrong with your eye?" The man yells. Xentall's right eye is bleeding and ripples slowly form around his pupil. The man looks behind his back and sees Kuro's left eye is bleeding and also has the ripples, "They have the Rinnegan!" The man yells as he jumps back next to the other three men.

"That's impossible-

"I saw it!" The man yells. Xentall slowly stands up and limps over to Kuro who is shaking and still crying.

"Brother, are you o.k.?" He knees down Kuro slowly looks up. Xentall's eyes widen as he sees his brother's left eye does have the Rinnegan.

"Xen, your eye, it has the Rinnegan." Kuro reaches out to touch it but Xentall stops him.

"So does yours." They both look towards their mother who isn't moving anymore, "Mother?" Xentall and Kuro run towards their mother but their stopped but a kunai that lands in front of them.

"Just because you two have the Rinnegan doesn't changes a thing!" The man yells as he does hand seals, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" The man spits a ball of towards them and Xentall jumps in front of Kuro and holds his arms out to block his brother. The fire ball then stops and Xentall starts to feel rejuvenated. The fire ball gets smaller and smaller until it completely dissipates. The men stand there, one of them looks completely afraid.

"That's one of the Six Paths! Ninjutsu won't do a thing against them!" One of the men yells as he backs up.

"Kuro go check on mom, I'll deal with them." Xentall says in a stone cold voice. Kuro nods and runs towards Konan.

"Stop him!" A really tall and buff man runs at Kuro but Xentall intercepts him and jumps up to meet his level then grabs his neck. He slams the man down into the ground and straightens back up. Kuro slides to Konan's side and shakes her; trying to wake her up.

"None of you are touching them ever again!" Xentall runs at them doing hand seals, "You'll never touch anyone else ever again!" He jumps up and his hand is engulfed in black fire, "Dark Release: Chakra Leech Jutsu!" He flies down and grabs another man by the head and the black flames engulf him. He starts to look old and weak until he looks really skinny and you can see all of his bones. Then Xentall disconnects his grip and the man falls to the ground face first.

"Just because you have the Rinnegan doesn't mean you're stronger than me boy!" He runs at Xentall holding his kunai and swings. Xentall grabs his wrist and holds it tightly until he feels it snap. The man grunts in pain and swings his other fist. He hits Xentall on the side of the head, "I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to kill your brother and then your mother!" Xentall starts to laugh and the man looks at him confused.

"You're going to kill me?" His laughs gets loud and more maniacal, "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME?" Xentall grabs him by the neck and throws him at a tree, "YOU'RE NOT KILLING ANYONE EVER AGAIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THEN DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE!" Xentall laughs even loud and Kuro stares at him with no expression. Konan starts to wake up Kuro cradles her.

Xentall does hand seals and his hand is engulfed in black fire again. He runs at the man and grabs his face. The man starts to struggle but as he gets skinnier his movements start to slow down. After a couple of seconds he stops moving and Xentall lets go.

"Xen, she's awake." Kuro says with a flat tone. Xentall limps over Konan and falls to his knees on the opposite side of her. She places a hand on Xentall's cheek and smiles.

"You're so strong. I'm proud of you." Xen says nothing and she places her other hand on Kuro's cheek, "And you, looks like you stopped crying. You were so brave back there." Her arms then go limp and she passes out again.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Kuro says, swinging one of her arms around his shoulder, "Help me." Xentall lifts her other arm around his shoulder and they start to walk.

"Where are we going to go Kuro?"

"We're going to the Hidden Leaf Village." They jump to a nearby branch and start to jump towards the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Enrollment to Become a Ninja!

"Boys, we must stop and rest. You've been carrying me for hours." Konan says between breaths. Her left eye is swollen and bloody. Her forehead has dried blood on it as well as around her mouth. Kuro falls to one knee and clutches her shoulder in pain as Xentall lays Konan down.

"Are you o.k. Kuro?" Xentall asks running over to him. Kuro releases his grasp to show fresh blood all over his hand. Kuro starts to fall back and Xentall catches him, "Kuro!" He lays him down next to Konan and runs both hands through his hair in desperation.

"Water, we need water Xen." Konan says with a tired breath. Xentall nods and jumps up a tree and starts to look for a lake or river.

"Mom, are we going to be o.k.?" Kuro asks, clutching his shoulder to keep pressure. Konan looks at him with sadness in her eyes. Kuro has no expression on his face; he's looking down with a blank face. Void of any and all emotion.

"Yes sweetie, Xen will come back with water and we'll fix your shoulder and be on our way again." Konan tries to smile without hurting herself. Xentall appears in front of them again with a canteen of water. He pours some water over Kuro's shoulder and then wraps it up as best he can with the medical supplies in their bags.

"Thank you Xen." Kuro says as he gets up slowly. Xentall helps his mother drink and then he uses the rest of the water to wash off her face.

"You need some water too sweetie." Konan says, gently placing a hand on her cheek. She stares into his eye, filled with great pride but also an immense amount of fear. She can't believe the Rinnegan was passed down from father to sons. She didn't know it to be hereditary. Xentall removes her hand and continues to clean her off.

"How close are we to the village?" Xentall asks. Kuro takes a deep breath and jumps all the way to the top of the nearest tree. He perches himself on the tip and scans the whole forest.

"We're almost there, a couple more miles and we'll be at their gates!" Kuro jumps back down and picks up his mother, wrapping her arm around his shoulders again, "Do you think they'll let us in?" Xentall picks up his mother's other arm and they jump up to a branch and slowly continue their travels.

"They might not let us live in their village but they can't let three people die at their gates. They'll at least take us in and heal us." They land on a branch and Kuro falls on his knees again, "Let's switch sides." Xentall and Kuro quickly switch sides before their mother could fall.

"That's much better." They slowly stand up and continue on their path. An hour passes by and they stop on a branch and Xentall is shaking in pain.

"Sweetie, are you o.k.?" Xentall does say anything and he tries to continue but pain shoots through his body and he falls off the branch, "Xentall!" Konan yells. Kuro jumps down and lays his mother against the tree. He runs to Xentall's side who is trying to get up.

"You're too weak to move brother. Stay still." Xentall pushes him away and slowly stands up.

"No, we have to get to the Hidden Leaf Village!" He grabs Konan's arm and Kuro follows.

"Sweetie, you must rest. Your body is exhausted and in shock." Konan says, trying to persuade Kuro to stop him. Xentall ignores her and continues to move.

"I can see the gates!" Kuro yells. They speed up and enter the clearing to the gate. Xentall can feel the pain intensifying, "Help us, please!" Kuro yells. Xentall cringes in agonizing pain as starts to lose his grip on his mother's arm, "Please open the gates!" Xentall finally collapse and is unconscious. Then Konan also loses her strength and Kuro drops to one knee due to her weight. He lays her down and sees the gate opening. He tries to drag his mom closer but falls due to exhaustion, "Please, help us." Kuro says with a short breath and then he passes out as well.

Xentall slowly opens his eyes to a very bright and white light. At first he thinks he's dead and then he sees a shadow standing over him. His vision starts to clear up and a Medical Ninja is shining a light into his eyes. The person starts to speak and Xentall cocks his head slightly, straining himself to hear.

"Can you hear me child?" The man asks. He takes the light away and Xentall looks around to see a small white room. There is a woman who has her hands over his chest. They're glowing green and Xentall can feel his chakra slowly coming back, "Child, can you hear me?" Xentall stares the man in the eyes and tries to sit up but the man stops him, "Remain still. You're chakra is very weak." Xentall looks around some more and starts to worry.

"Where are my mother and Kuro?" Xentall tries to get up and the man tries to stop him again but Xentall starts to thrash, "Where are they?"

"Sir, you have to remain still during treatment!" The man says, trying to keep him down. The woman backs away and runs towards the door.

"Someone go get Sakura!" The woman yells through the open door. Xentall starts to fight with the man.

"Where did you take my mother and brother?" He yells. His eye starts to bleed again and the man goes flying away and through the all to the other room. Xentall runs out of his room, shoving the woman aside and sending her flying down the hall, "Mother! Kuro! Where are you?" Xentall yells. He starts to run down the hall but a kunai flies past his face.

"Remain still child! Your family is safe and we can take you to them." Xentall looks behind his shoulder and sees a tall, beautiful woman with flowing pink hair. Xentall backs up slowly as she approaches, "Now calm down and I'll take you to your brother. She grabs his arm and he starts to struggle, "Stop fussing!"

"No need to be so forceful with child, Sakura."

"Sorry Lord Hokage." Xentall turns around and sees him. His eyes widen with rage.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The name rolls off Xentall's tongue like vinegar. He yanks himself free from Sakura's grasp and runs at him, "I'll kill you!" He throws his fist but Naruto catches it with a smile.

"Peace child, I'll take you to your brother." He grips his arm and leads him away, "Clean up this mess will you Sakura?" She bows and starts to order people around.

Xentall lags behind him. The man who defeated his father is walking right in front of him! He grips his fists tightly until they felt like they were going to break. He stares at the back of his head and then notices the scroll that is attached to the back of his waist.

"Is that a summoning contract for Mount Myōboku?" Naruto stops in his tracks and turns around.

"Yes, you know of this place?" He knees down to meet Xentall's eyes. The fact that he is looking at him makes Xentall sick but his curiosity is greater than his hatred.

"I've heard of it. I've also heard the sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf is a Toad Sage. That he has mastered Senjutsu. Naruto laughs.

"That's right, I am. You know a lot of stuff, huh?"

"My brother and I have always wanted to become sages ever since we learned of summoning contracts through libraries and other forms of information.

"Would you like to sign the contract?" He starts to take out the scroll but Xentall shakes his head.

"Kuro and I are partial to the legend of Ryūchi Cave and the Colossal Snakes." Naruto smirks and puts his scroll away, "So unless you happen to have a summoning contract from Ryūchi Cave, I'll pass." Naruto stands back up and continues to lead him to his brother's room.

"How about this, if you promise me to go breaking anymore walls or throwing more of my Medical Ninjas, I'll try to find you a summoning contract for the snakes. He opens the door and Xentall lets out a low laugh.

"Whatever." He walks into the room and shuts the door. He hears Naruto walk away and then runs to Kuro's bedside, "Kuro, are you awake?" He groans and looks at Xentall.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Xentall places a hand on his good shoulder and smiles.

"I'm fine, how is your shoulder?" Kuro sits up and lets out a big sigh.

"It's better, they sealed up the wound but the pain is still there. How's mom?"

"I don't know, I hope she's o.k." Xentall runs his hand through his thick, blue hair and lets out a sigh, "She's really tough. I'm sure she's fine." Kuro sighs, his face still blank and emotionless, "Naruto lead me to you." Kuro jolts in his bed slightly and Xentall can see his muscles tense, "He has a summoning contract."

"Was it a summoning contract from Ryūchi Cave?" He says with enthusiasm.

"No you idiot, he's a Toad Sage! It was a summoning contract from Mount Myōboku." Kuro slouches back in his bed and sighs, "He did make a stupid promise to find us one though. But I think he's just trying to be nice. He takes a sigh and sits there in silence. Kuro lays back down and rests his head on the pillow.

"Do you think they're going to kick us out once we've healed?"

"Maybe they will. Maybe they won't."

Naruto walks through a door that has two guards on each side of it. He closes it behind him and sits next to Konan who is starting to wake up.

"I am graced with the great Hokage's presence." Konan says sarcastically. She slowly sits up, her head bandaged and covering her left eye. Naruto smirks and Konan doesn't look at him, just looks down at her bandaged hands.

"No need to sound so condescending." Naruto says as he rubs the back of his neck, "So you had kids! How old are they?"

"They're both eight."

"Twins huh? That's weird they don't look alike."

"Not all twins look alike." Her voice rises in a tone of anger.

"Is something wrong Konan?" Naruto leans forward in his chair and glares at her.

"What will you do to us once we've healed? Will you kick us back out into the world? Will you kill us?" Konan looks up and meets Naruto's gaze.

"You can stay you know? You're always welcome in the Land of Fire."

"Are we? Six of your ninjas did this to my sons and me! If I even had a fraction of my strength I would have my hands around your throat!" Naruto gives her a concerned look and rubs his chin, "And if we do decide to stay, what will happen to us? Can you guarantee that we'll be welcome? The scars of what the Akatsuki did are still fresh. I can hear the work on construction out the window. Can you promise me that everyone in this village will forgive me? Can you promise that my past sins will not hurt my children?" Konan glares at him, her stare intense and Naruto can feel the burn of her stare. He then smiles and places a hand on her shoulder gently.

"I promise on behalf of our Sensei, you and your sons will come to no harm within these walls. To ensure protection, I'm willing to make you a Jōnin and to enroll your kids into The Academy. If they pass, they'll be moved your squad." Naruto can feel the muscles in Konan's shoulder ease up and she looks back down at her hands, "That is, if you want to stay?"

"Thank you Naruto. You have no idea of the fear I felt. My sons carried me all the way here, while they were injured as well. Thank you Naruto, thank you." Naruto smiles and stands up.

"I'll do anything for a sibling student." He walks out and Konan lays down in her bed, relaxed and at peace.

Naruto reenters the room where Xentall and Kuro are. He sees that the bed is empty and the window is open. He runs at the window and looks around.

"Xentall, Kuro!" He runs out the door and looks down the hall and points at the two ninjas guarding Konan's room, "You two, gather more ninjas and search the village for two little boys! They're the sons of Konan! The have the Rinnegan! Go, now!" The two ninjas nod and run out of the hospital.

Xentall and Kuro have their clothes back on. The hospital saw fit to clan and stich them back up. They're walking down a long street with shops and restaurants on each side.

"Is this their market?" Kuro asks, looking around, "Not that big is it?"

"This is probably one of many. They wouldn't have just one street dedicated for shopping and eating. Unless if they're that poor." Xentall is also looking around with a smirk, "Our dad really did a number on this village didn't he?" He puts his hands behind his head and starts to laugh.

"Will you keep it down? If people found out who are father was they'll kill us!" Kuro looks over his shoulder and sees some construction workers glaring at them."

"They can try!" He continues to laugh and then four kids run into them and bump Kuro to the ground. He screams in pain and clutches his shoulder, "Hey watch it! My brother is hurt!"

"Shut up!" One of the kids yells. They all stop and turn around. Xentall notices that they're all wearing goggles green goggles on their foreheads, "You can't tell us what to do!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Xentall yells as he helps Kuro up.

"Calm down Xen, I'm fine." He looks over to the kids with a smile, "Sorry about my brother. He's very hotheaded. So you guys are in The Academy huh?"

"That's right." The lead kid grips his goggles with pride and gives a big grin, "I'm Eiji Momoiji!" He stands over us with pride and it makes Xentall sick. He has short orange hair and green eyes.

"Think you're better than us do you?" Xentall comes face to face with Eiji and glares at him.

"I don't see a headband on your forehead. Not even Academy goggles! You're power is below mine!" Xentall clutches his fists then one kid cowers back.

"Eiji, their eyes, look at their eyes!"

"What about them, Naoko?"

"They have the Rinnegan! My father told me about the man who destroyed our village, he had the Rinnegan too!" They all back up besides Eiji who glares at Xentall with pure hatred.

"So your father was Pein! Oh you're going to get it!" He swings his fist but Xentall ducks and sweeps his feet around and makes him trip. Everyone else decides to help him and the jump on Xentall. They start to kick and punch him and Kuro tries to stop them but Eiji punches him to the ground, "We'll kill you for what your father did to our village!" They're then pushed of Xentall and a tall, thin ninja picks Xentall up.

"What are you four doing out of The Academy? Get back to school now!"

"Yes Shikamaru Sensei! Eiji says as they all bow then run away. Shikamaru helps Kuro up and they start to walk back towards the hospital, Xentall still in his arms knocked out.

"You two shouldn't have left the hospital. You're both still injured." Kuro remains silent and Xentall starts to groan, "Finally awake I see." Xentall looks up at the man and flails his arms and legs.

"Let go of me!" Shikamaru drops him and Xentall stands up straight, "I don't need your help!"

"Whatever." He sighs, as he continues to lead them back to the Hospital, "Your mother is very worried about you two." They both remain silent and then they hear their full names.

"Xentall and Kuro Yutaka, you are in so much trouble!" They lift their heads up slowly to see their mother running towards them. She then knees down and hugs them both, "You two had me so worried!" She grabs both of their ears and pulls slightly. They both scream in pain and clutch her arms, "What in the world were you thinking, going out into the Village all alone?"

"We wanted to see what it looked like before we left!" Xentall says as he takes a deep breath.

"We didn't mean to make you worried! We're sorry!" Kuro says, trying to pull away. Konan lets go and hugs them again.

"We're leaving. We're staying here and you two are going into The Academy." Xentall exchange looks of fear but also contempt. They weren't going to have to live outside in the woods anymore. No more hunting for food, no more fear of rouge ninjas jumping on them, "Come on, Lord Hokage gave us a home nearby the library. Maybe you can finally return those scrolls you stole awhile back." Xentall frowns. He doesn't want to return those scrolls. He hasn't even finished reading on how to perfect his Kenjutsu; the art of the sword. They start to walk down the road, their head still down. The image of that kid Eiji Momoiji burning into his memory. He grits his teeth at the thought of him and his friends beating him down. Xentall clutches his fists in pure rage.

"I'm going to go to The Academy and beat that punk!" Konan looks down at him with a frown.

"Already made some friends?" Kuro sighs and Konan looks over to him, "Something you have to say?"

"Some kids pushed me down and Xentall saw fit to defend me. They jumped him and then that ninja saved him, Shikamaru Sensei." Konan raises her eyebrows. She looks back over to Xentall who is still clutching his fists.

"Home many were there?" She asks Xentall in a teasing tone.

"Four." Xentall clutches his fists tighter and looks away, "If only I had healed faster I would have killed them." Konan's heart races and she gives Xentall a concerned look.

"You don't mean that do you? They were just kids after all."

"No, I would've killed them. After what happened in the forest I will kill anyone who hurts my family. I'll kill anyone who taunts my name. I'll kill anyone who mocks my father." Konan looks down at her son. She's seeing him turn into a person who cares for nothing but blood right before her eyes.

"Anything else happen when you ran off?" Xentall shakes his head and she then stops in front of a small complex. It's a U shaped building with three levels of rooms, "This is where we'll be living. They walk up to the third floor and Kona opens a room named, C3. She places all their belonging on the table and she then turns on the light, "It's smaller than our tree but it has three rooms with beds, a working bathroom and kitchen. We'll make a good home here." Xentall grabs his bag and walks into the room to the left. He slides the door shut and she sighs.

"He'll be better tomorrow. Xentall is just frustrated he got beat by them." Kuro says as he grabs his stuff and walks into the room to the right and slides the door shut. Konan sighs and grabs her belongings.

"What am I going to do with you two?" She asks herself as she walks into the room further down the hall between Xentall and Kuro's room, "Tomorrow we enroll you into The Academy." She slides the door shut and just falls into her bed, exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

The Secret Scroll!

"Yutaka, Kuro, age ten, son of Konan and Nagato Yutaka." A man says as he looks at a sheet of paper. Another man grips his fist tightly as he says Kuro's parents' names. Kuro shifts his weight from one leg to the other, "Your mother is currently enrolling to be a Jōnin. Your brother is also applying for The Academy. So tell us, why do you want to enroll?"

"I want to learn as much as possible; to hone my abilities." The man with the paper nods and the other man shakes his head and laughs.

"That will be all Mr. Yutaka. You may leave." Kuro bows slightly and walks out of the room, "Send in your brother please." Kuro steps out of the room and Xentall stands.

"How'd it go?"

"One seems to be professional. The other man seems to hate me."

"Whatever. Wish me luck." Xentall steps into the room and walks in front of the table. The man with the papers switches and clears his throat.

"Yutaka, Xentall, age ten, son of Konan and Nagato Yutaka." The other man glares at Xentall, "Why do you want to enroll in The Academy?" Xentall approaches the table and meets the other man face to face.

"Do we have a problem?" The man glares at him and Xentall glares back.

"Mr. Yutaka you are dismissed!"

"Not until this guy tells me what his deal is with me and my brother!" The man stands up and moves closer until they are nose to nose.

"My problem is that Lord Hokage let criminals into this village; the same village that your bastard of a father and a whore of a mother nearly destroyed." Xentall punches the man in the face, sending him flying into the wall behind him. The other man grabs Xentall and puts him in a hold before he could continue his attack.

"You take that back before I tear you in half!" He struggles in the man's grip and Kuro runs in to help.

"Calm yourself Mr. Yutaka before I have to take drastic measures!"

"I swear to go I'll kill you! Take it back now!" The man slowly stands up laughing.

"Is that the best you got kid?" The man walks over to him and punches Xentall in the stomach. Xentall takes a deep breath and starts to wheeze as the other man puts him on the ground and starts to yell at the man who hit him. Kuro helps Xentall up and they both walk out of the building and start to roam the village again.

"You have to learn to control yourself Xen. You just assaulted a higher up."

"He called mom a whore." Kuro's forehead creases. Xentall smiles knowing that Kuro is now feeling the anger he is feeling, "So where are we going?"

"We're going to a common ground where all of the other students from The Academy hang out."

"Good, maybe I can find that Momoiji kid and beat him into the ground!" Kuro slaps the back of his head.

"We didn't come here for you to start fights around every corner! We have to be careful who we talk to and how! We don't want people to know who we are." Kuro looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is listening, "I know you are proud of who our father is. But these people hate him; we can't let it slip out on who he was." A large man in an apron suddenly steps in their way with his arms crossed.

"So you are the boys my son was talking about!" Kuro looks up and frowns, "So it is true, Sons of that Pain guy have made it into our village!" The man grabs Kuro by the collar of his shirt and lifts him up, "Well I'm not going to let two little punks with my son or this village!" Other mend start to surround them, wielding weapons such as pitchforks, pans, oars, shovels and hammers, "Your father destroyed our city! We won't let that happen again!"

"Please sir, we mean neither you nor this village any harm. We came to this village for protection and peace." Kuro grips the man's arms to try and make him release his grip. Xentall stands there with his fists clutched tightly, "Just out of curiosity, who is your son?"

"Eiji is my boy." Xentall's eyes wide and his heart flutters. He slowly reaches for his short sword but one of the other men surrounding them hits him in the back of the head with his shovel. Xentall crumbles to the ground and they start to hit and kick him.

"No, stop it! We don't want to fight you!" Eiji's father punches Kuro in the nose and drops him. Then him and the rest of the men jump on Kuro and start to beat him as well.

"What do you all think you are doing?" Someone yells as he starts to pull the men off of them. Kuro looks up to see Naruto pushing them all away, "Enough of this! They're just kids!"

"Lord Hokage, those kids are the sons of Pain! They have come here to destroy our village again! We won't let that happen!" The men cheer in agreement and Naruto puts up and hand seal and four shadow clones surround Kuro and Xentall.

"They are no threat to us. Now leave before I arrest you all!" The men grunt as the walk away. The shadow clones disappear and Naruto helps Kuro up, "Are you o.k.?" Kuro pushes Naruto aside and crawls over to Xentall and shakes him.

"Xentall, are you o.k.?" Xentall lets out a hefty grunt as he slowly lifts himself up.

"We didn't need your help. Now they think we're weak!"

"Judging that this is your third day here and all three days you were injured, I'd say you have a lot of training to do. By the way, I found you two to give you these." He holds out two green goggles and Kuro takes one, "I pulled some strings and got them to accept you as well Xentall. You have to control your temper." Xentall snatches the goggles out of his heads and puts it on his forehead.

"I don't need to control anything. You need to tell your Shinnobi to learn some manners." Xentall walks off and down the street. Kuro puts his goggles on his head and bows towards Naruto.

"Thank you Lord Hokage. When does class start?"

"In an hour, so come with me." A shadow clone walks past them carrying Xentall and Kuro follows behind chuckling to himself.

"Put me down!" Xentall yells as he thrashes in the grip of the shadow clone. The shadow clone puts him down then vanishes, "I can walk on my own!" Xentall dusts himself off and walks beside Kuro.

"You sure are a tough one, huh?" Naruto says with a smile, "You'll fit in just fine at The Academy." He turns around a corner and The Academy is in sight. There are a bunch of people gathering around the entrance. They're talking to their kids and the see Naruto walking towards them, "Word travels fast." He wraps his arms around Xentall and Kuro's shoulders, holding them close as they continue to walk. Xentall's heart races as Naruto pulls him close. Although he has already helped his family many times before, he still loathes him.

The parents swarm them, protesting against Naruto. Naruto pushes them aside as gentle as he could while still trying to protect the boys. They finally make it into the building and he laughs.

"That was scary, huh boys?"

"No, I could've taken them all on."

"You sure are hardheaded." Xentall crosses his arms and Kuro laughs to himself again.

"Xen thinks he can take on anyone since the only real people he's fought is my mom and me." Naruto nods and leads them into a classroom where students are talking amongst themselves while they wait for their teacher.

Xentall looks around the room and smirks. There is a desk where he guesses the teacher sits at. A long chalkboard behind the teacher's desk, the seats where the students sit are like bleachers; each level is high until it reaches the windows that are half way up the wall. Naruto sits Xentall and Kuro in the back, directly under a window.

"I'll see you two later. I have a previous engagement concerning your mother. He walks out and the noise gets louder as the other students continue to talk. Both Xentall and Kuro slouch in their seats. A girl with long, red hair and green eyes walks in. Xentall sits up and he catches a glimpse of her. Their eyes make contact for a split second before Xentall looks away and leans back in his seat. He knows she's coming up to talk to them or do something. Xentall elbows Kuro as he slides the goggles over his eyes. Kuro does the same, catching on to hide their Rinnegan. The girl taps Xentall's shoulder and he look at her.

"I'm Riu! Are new?" She asks as she moves hair behind her ear. Xentall blushes and is glad that the goggles can hide it.

"Yeah, I'm Xentall and this is my brother Kuro." Kuro raises a hand to say hi and she giggles.

"You know you don't have to put the goggles on, they're just a symbol of an Academy Student!" She lifts Xentall's goggles and before he could stop her or protest, the goggles are lifted and his Rinnegan is revealed. She gasps and covers her mouth with both hands, "You have the Rinnegan?" She yells in surprise. Some of the students stop their conversations and look in their direction while some change the subject and start to talk about them.

"Yes, we have the Rinnegan."

"_We_?" She asks with raised eyebrows. Xentall nudges Kuro and he lifts his goggles, showing his Rinnegan, "That is so cool! You guys share it?" Xentall shuffles in his seat. Riu frowns as she catches on that the subject makes him anxious, "I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I just think it's cool. Now we have all three Eye Techniques in the class." She smiles and skips back down to the front and sits down next a short haired girl with a bow in it. Kuro taps Xentall's shoulder as he looks out the window.

"Hey Xen, I can see the library from here! You want to go and check it out?" Xentall squishes next to him and stares out the window.

"Maybe we can find scrolls on summoning!

"Maybe there'll be some on the Rinnegan too!" The look at each other with a smile, "Do you think anyone will notice us?" Kuro asks. Xentall looks around the classroom and shakes his head. He then opens the window and pushes Kuro through it, "I won't fit! It's too small!" Xentall punches him in the butt and he goes flying through it. Xentall then climbs through the window and Kuro grabs his arms.

"Pull harder!" Kuro places both feet on the wall to get better leverage and tugs with all of his might.

"Why are you so fat?"

"It's not fat its muscle! You should try getting some!" Xentall finally slips out and they fall onto the ground; Xentall landing on top of Kuro, "Nice work!" He helps him up and they run towards the library.

"They burst through the door, scaring the librarian. Xentall and Kuro stand in in awe as the look at all the shelves of scrolls. A short, pudgy woman with thick glasses approaches them.

"Hello and welcome to the Hidden Leaf Record Archives. How may I be of service today?"

"You wouldn't happen to have scrolls of Summoning Justus would you?" The woman cowers due to Xentall's blunt question.

"All the scrolls you are looking for are on the second floor, towards the back where all the archaic scrolls are." Xentall and runs past her, making her clutch the scrolls in her arms like her life depends on it. Kuro approaches her slowly.

"Where would scrolls on the Rinnegan be?" The librarian's shoulders relax as she knows the child in front of her isn't as fast as the other one.

"They are located in the Kekkei Genkai section of the library, which is right behind the front desk." She guides Kuro as they hear Xentall running up stairs.

"Kuro, there are so many scrolls on summoning! You have come up here when you find what you're looking for!" Xentall yells. Some other people are mumbling to themselves as they go back to reading. Kuro starts to take scrolls and books off of shelves and looks through them. Xentall can still be heard as he pulls scrolls and books off of shelves and lays them on the floor.

A few minutes pass and Kuro walks up stairs to find Xentall siting around mountains of scrolls and books. Kuro sits in front of him and lays down two scrolls and one thin book.

"This is all they had on the Rinnegan?" Xentall asks, putting the scroll he is currently reading onto the ground, "That seems a little pathetic." He then draws his attention back to his scroll and Kuro sighs.

"They don't even give detailed information. Just speculation and what they learned from fighting our father." Kuro picks up a scroll from one of Xentall's piles and starts to read, "What have you learned so far?"

"Nothing we didn't already know; a signature in blood and concentration."

"I don't suppose you found a Summoning Contract from Ryūchi Cave?" Kuro asks, still reading his scroll on different techniques to summoning.

"Nope, but I'm sure there is a scroll about them somewhere." Xentall closes his scroll and starts to look through his piles, "Found it!" He pulls a book out form the middle of the pile and it falls on him. Kuro takes the book from his hand while he digs himself out.

"Nice find. It has chapters for each contract! Kuro sits down while Xentall rummages through his piles for something else to read, "Xen, it says that there is a Summoning Contract in the library!" Xentall rips the book out of his hands and pulls it really close to his face.

"It says it's an ancient Summoning Contract held by Orochimaru when he attacked the village. It could be anywhere."

"Maybe they took it from him and put it in the Forbidden Library." Xentall looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "Thought that might peak your interest. The Forbidden Library is located behind the library." The both run out of their littered isle and down the stairs, "We'll be back shortly!" Kuro yells as they run out the door. They run behind the library and see a small shack with locks all over the door.

"Great, how are we supposed to get in?" Xentall yells in a fit. Kuro walks up to the shack, rubbing his hands together. He then does hand seals and slams the ground in front of the shack, creating a large, deep hole.

"The real Forbidden Library is underground."

"How would you know that?" Xentall says as he takes a look down the hole.

"Because that's what I would do." He jumps down the holes and Xentall follows.

Kuro lands in a hallway that is low lit with torches and Xentall lands behind him with a great thud. Kuro looks down the hallway in every direction and stands there for a moment.

"You have no idea where to go do you?" Xentall says as he grabs a torch from the wall. Kuro points to his right and they both walk down the hallway, "Are you sure it's this way?"

"Nope, but we have to start somewhere. It is a Summoning Contact after all." Xentall shrugs and continues to follow.

After what seems like an eternity. They walk into a large room that is better lit than the halls. Xentall and Kuro contain their excitement as they start their search for the scroll.

"What do you think it looks like?" Kuro asks as he rummages through dusty shelves.

"I don't know. Maybe a really thick scroll with a rope tied around it?" Xentall knees down behind Kuro and throws something heavy on the ground, "Or maybe a large scroll with a rope tied around it that says _Contract from Ryūchi Cave_?" Kuro spins around and practically falls onto his knees.

"I can't believe you found it! I thought it would've been better hidden!" Xentall unties the rope and rolls it open, "I can't believe we're about to do this!" Kuro grabs his chest in anxiety, "What if it doesn't work?"

"It's going to work, don't chicken out now!" Xentall takes out his short sword and cuts his palm, "A signature in blood." He hands Kuro his short sword and he does the same. The both lather the blood so it covers their entire hand. They both take a deep breath and place their hands onto the paper and then sign their names with one finger, "We did it." They sit there for a moment, their hearts racing, fingers trembling and then Xentall starts to do hand seals but Kuro stops him.

"Are you crazy? You don't know how to summon yet!"

"Then do it with me, I want to summon a snake now! I've waited too long for this!" Kuro lets his grip go and starts to do hand seals with him. They slam their hands onto the ground and a large, black circle appears on the ground and surrounds them. The ground starts to shake and crack. Then a cloud of smoke erupts from the ground and they are lifted into the air, screaming.

Konan is walking down a hallway until she comes to the end and walks through a door where all other Jōnin are lounging. Konan stands near the doorway awkwardly until Shikamaru stands next to her and gives her something wrapped.

"Naruto had this made for you." Konan unwraps the gift and a headband with the symbol of The Rain Village is engraved on it. Konan runs her fingers over it with a smile, "He made two more for your sons if they graduate from The Academy." Shikamaru says as he adjusts his headband on his arm.

"Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me. How much it'll mean to them." She slips it on around her forehead and leans back against the wall, "So what does a Jōnin of the Hidden Leaf do?"

"We usually go on missions and wait to be assigned a squad of Genin to teach. Heard you want your boys in your squad. You sure that's wise?" Konan glares at him and he glares back.

"I'm the only one who knows anything about their gifts. What their father passed down to them. How unlikely it seems, the Rinnegan is hereditary. And I'm the only one who can teach them to control it." Shikamaru looks at her with pure terror as well as everyone else in the room. Konan looks around and sees everyone's faces.

"You mean to tell me that they have the Rinnegan? How is that possible?" Konan shrugs and everyone goes back to their conversations, "I didn't even know he had any sons. Are they dangerous?" Konan slaps Shikamaru and everyone pauses and looks at them.

"Don't you dare accuse my boys of being dangerous!" Shikamaru places a hand on his cheek and he looks Konan over. Her body is in a defensive stance, tears rolling down her cheeks. Shikamaru smiles and places a hand on her shoulder but then the ground shakes and he falls on his back. People can be heard screaming from the outside as they run for their lives. Konan runs to the nearest window and sees a colossal, three-headed snake. All Jōnin run out to combat it and Konan follows them.

When they reach the roofs Konan looks in horror as she sees that all the snake's eyes bare the Rinnegan. All Shinnobi of the Leaf mobilize an prepare for battle. Shikamaru appears next to Konan and she glares at him.

"They're not dangerous, right?" He takes out a cigarette and lights it, "Tell me then, how do you explain this?" He takes a drag then exhales.

"My boys would never harm innocent people!" She looks back at the snake and sees two figures on top of the middle one's head. She runs and jumps towards the snake and she can hear Shikamaru yelling in protest.

The snake's tail whips at Konan, destroying the library. Konan jumps and lands on the middle head. She sees Xentall and Kuro, griping onto the head for their lives.

"Xentall and Kuro Yutaka, you are in so much trouble!" The boys shudder as they turn around and see their mother standing over them with an evil glare, "What were you two thinking? How did you even summon this?"

"We found Orochimaru's old Summoning Contract!" Kuro yells as the snake continues to wreak havoc on the village.

"We didn't mean to summon a big one like this! We just wanted to see if it would work!" Xentall yells as he tries to stand up. Konan grabs both of their ears and the snake head to the left looks at them. Konan glares into the snake's eyes and it dashes at them with an open mouth.

"Jump!" Konan orders and she releases her grip and jumps off the snake's head. Xentall and Kuro freeze in fear as the snake bites down on the middle one's head, consuming them. Konan yells in horror as she watches her kids get engulfed by the snake. The Middle head roars and hisses in pain as the left head releases its grip. Konan screams as she does hand seals.

"SHIKIGAMI DANCE!" Konan disperses into thousands of sheets of paper. They all fly towards the left head and envelope it. The middle and right head hiss and roar in anger as the both try to break apart the sheets of paper. The left head slowly opens and Konan slowly appears through the sheets and shows only her bust. Her eyes widen as she sees Xentall and Kuro holding each other in fear, "How are you two still alive?" Xentall and Kuro remain silent and she slowly extends her arm out of the paper and holds it out, "Take my hand boys!" She's then ripped out and Xentall runs at her to grab her hand.

"NO!" The mouth remains and Xentall looks out to see the middle head gripping Konan by her leg, "STOP IT!" The snake looks at him and remains still, "PUT HER DOWN, NOW!" The middle head lowers and places Konan gently onto the nearest roof. Kuro jumps out of the mouth and beckons Xentall to follow, "Now be gone!" The snake disappears in a large cloud of white smoke and Xentall jumps from in and lands next to Kuro.

"Xen, look at what we did." Xentall looks over the now large crater where the Library use to be and the small trail where the snake traveled, "We almost destroyed the village."

"Did you notice the snake's eyes?" Kuro nods slowly, "You don't think anyone else noticed that, do you?" They hear someone clear their throat and they turn around to see all the Shinnobi standing behind them with anger and distain glued to their faces.

"Yes Xen, I think they did notice." Konan walks through the crowd and Grabs both of their ears again. They yelp in pain as she tugs on them harder than usual.

"You two are in so much trouble!" Naruto appears in front of them and he has his arms crossed, "Lord Hokage." She says with a surprised tone.

"My office, now!" He demands as he turns around and jumps towards the mountain, Sakura following him. Konan glares at Xentall and Kuro as she jumps to follow them as well. Xentall and Kuro both take a deep breath and follow their mother up the mountain.

Naruto slams his fist into his desk as Xentall and Kuro stand in front of him. Konan is standing behind them with her arms crossed. Naruto paces back and forth behind his desk, trying to find the words to express on what he is feeling.

"Not only have you skipped school, not only have you destroyed the library or the fact that you broke into the Forbidden Section of the library. You have destroyed people's homes and places of business! Lucky for you no one was killed! But there are a handful of injured civilians!" Xentall crosses his arms and shifts his weight from one leg to the other. Kuro rubs the back of his neck as tears start to form in his eyes, "What do you have to say in your defense?"

"We just wanted to see if we could summon." Kuro says with a shaky voice, "We didn't mean to summon a snake that would be hell bent on destroying the village."

"But it wasn't trying to destroy the village." Sakura jumps in, leaning against Naruto's desk, "It was heading here, to the Lord Hokage's Quarters." Xentall cocks his head at her and she smirks, "Don't play stupid with me boy, I saw that all the eyes on the snake had the Rinnegan, just like you and your brother. It was summoned to kill Naruto. You wanted Naruto dead. This was an assassination attempt!"

"Now wait just a moment! My boys are not assassins! They were just curious of their abilities!" Konan yells as he steps forward.

"Then maybe you are the assassin and making your own sons do all your dirty work!" Konan comes nose to nose with Sakura.

"Do we have a problem here, Forehead?" Sakura's eyes intensify and she grabs Konan's shirt collar as Naruto lets out a slight chuckle.

"Let her go Sakura, we all know this was just an accident; a happy accident actually." Everyone looks at him with wide eyes and a cocked head, "We now know that they will graduate from The Academy. No Academy student could summon something like that. They are younger than me when I did my first summon." Sakura approaches him in protest but he holds his hand up to silence her, "Although I have forgiven you two for this, I must press on the matter of the destruction you have caused. The people of my village already hate your family for its dark past, now they have real reason to hate you." Xentall grunts in anger.

"Has everyone really forgotten what my father did for you all?" Naruto looks at him with a small frown, "He sacrificed himself to resurrect everyone he has killed within the village!"

"One good deed does not clear an entire life of bad ones!" Sakura says with a pout.

"If it wasn't for him your friends and family would be dead!" Xentall walks out and Kuro follows, tears rolling down his cheeks. Konan rubs temple and Sakura walks out of the office and turns in the opposite direction of the boys.

"Strong willed that one." Naruto says as he sits down in his chair.

"Yeah, you learn to deal with it. And thank you for going easy on them." Naruto nods and goes to his paperwork, "If I can request it, I want some Shinnobi to protect and watch over them during the day, especially during their time at The Academy." Naruto nods, not looking her in the eyes.

"I'll have two Jōnin watch over them. Now leave me, I have thousands of new paperwork to deal with." Konan bows slightly and walks out, following her sons.

"Don't think you two are off the hook just because Naruto is letting you both off with a warning. You two are grounded until you graduate from The Academy." Xentall and Kuro turn around at the same time looking at her with frowns and arms crossed, "Don't give me those looks! She grabs their ears and drags them to a field with a running track, "You two are going to do some training!"

"When do we stop?" Kuro asks with a sigh.

"When I tell you to, you'll start with running the track. Then pushups, then tree bruising, then combat training and then back to running and the cycle will continue until I say so." Kuro and Xentall groans with frustration and Konan claps loudly, "Get going!"

Xentall and Kuro run along the track together. And just when their legs start to go numb, Konan yells next and they drop down to do pushups. Konan and a paper clone appear on each of their backs as they do pushups, adding weight and making it harder.

"I want to see you go as low as you can, boys! You two won't cheat out of this one!" Their arms start to shake and their faces are turning red. Their breathing gets heavy and Konan jumps off of Kuro's back. The paper clone disappears and she yells next. Xentall and Kuro limp over to the nearest trees and start punching and kicking them.

"I don't think I'm ever going to summon again." Kuro grunts under his breath. Xentall looks at him with a smirk, "You think I'm joking?"

"That snake wasn't trying to eat us. It was trying to protect us."

"What makes you say that?" Kuro says as he punches the tree and feels a crack within his left hand. He squints one eye and bares his teeth in pain but continues to punch and kick the tree.

"It didn't swallow." Xentall grunts under his breath. They continue to punch and kick the trees until their knuckles are raw and bloody and their feet are red and numb. Then Konan yells next and they face her. She runs at them and they run at her.

They then start to throw kicks and punches at each other, blocking or dodging them. They continue to do this until she yells next and the cycle of punishment continues again.

Their punishment continues until the middle of the night. She then tells them to stop when they're at the trees. As soon as she said the word they dropped to the ground, exhausted and broken. Konan and a paper clone pick them up and carry them back to their house where she bandages their wounds, feeds them chicken and rice and then lays them in bed.

She then strips down to her under shirt and shorts and lays in her own bed, exhausted and completely scared of the day to come.


End file.
